Snow Day
by gaaraluver45
Summary: It's a snow day. Sakura's brother isn't home. She invites friends. And her new best friend, Gaara. One-shot. Cute drabble XD


"Sakura, I'm going to work. Why don't you invite some friends, hmm?" Deidara grabbed his coat off the rack and looked back at his little sister, receiving a blank look in return. She quickly smiled. "Sure, nii-san! I'll invite everyone and throw a party!" Her smile was replaced with a frown, as she looked at the t.v. It was a snowy day in Konoha and she was mad that her brother still had to go to work.

"Even if you're off of school, doesn't mean I am off of work. Be good, hmm." Deidara ruffled her hair and smiled, just before leaving the house. Sakura groaned in frustration and grabbed her cell phone. She was going to call Ino and plan a little get together at her house so she wouldn't be alone all day.

After a few rings, the blond girl _finally_ answered the phone. _"Oh man, I was just about to call you forehead! I was wondering if the gang and I can come over to your house?" _Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course Ino would want to come to her house. Either to fuck Sai or try to make out with him on the couch. Either Sai or Sasuke, the Yamanaka girl still couldn't choose between the two.

"Sure thing, Ino-pig. Bring everyone over." She had hoped the blond would sense the sarcasm, but since she was so excited, she ignored it. _"Great! We'll be there in ten minutes!"_ Once she hung up the phone, Sakura was surprised to hear her doorbell ring. Apparently Ino drove faster than Sakura gave her credit for. The pinkette made her way over to the door and opened it, only to find it wasn't Ino standing there.

It was Gaara Sabaku No. He moved there only months before and instantly became friends with Naruto. Soon enough she and him were friends, then everyone else let him in with the group. He was good guy, even if he didn't show it. The only odd things about him were probably the dark outline of his eyes, along with the kanji tattoo on his forehead. No one asked him about his past, though.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking up into his eyes. Gaara was maybe three inches taller than her, so she had to look up at him. This usually made him make fun of her, along with the color of her hair. He even asked her if it was colored and he was almost slapped for it. But she said no and controlled her temper long enough so he wouldn't end up hurt.

"I was in the neighborhood and remembered this was where you lived. So I wanted to stop by." Sakura smiled at him and leaned against the door frame. "You're freezing your ass of, aren't you?" Gaara sighed and nodded, knowing that lying to her was useless. He was from Suna, so he wasn't particularly used to the snow. It was usually desert and sand storms there.

"All right, come in." She moved over just enough for him to get through. Sakura shut the door behind her and shivered, wishing they didn't stand near the door so long. "So how are you doing?" She asked, once they were in the living room and all bundled up. He looked at her and shrugged. "I guess I am okay."

Sakura was about to respond when her cell phone rang. Her ring tone was Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment" and this made Gaara cringe. She rose an eyebrow at him, but he looked away from her and stared at the T.V. Sakura shook her head and flipped her phone open to see that it was a text message from Ino. _we are going to be late, billboard brow._

"You don't like my ring tone." It wasn't a question, it was more like a accusation. He just stared at her, trying his best not to smirk at her. This made her eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Yes, I don't like it." Gaara told her. "Why? Adam Lambert is a great singer!"

"That may be, but he's _pop._ Anything would be better than that shit." His barrier finally broke and he smirked at her, making her angrier by the minute. "You asshole! I don't listen to that crap you call music. Like, scream in your ears until I make them bleed!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't listen to screamo either. But that would be better than pop! You need to listen to Metallica, AC/DC. Or anything better than that crap." Sakura threw a pillow at him and giggled when he threw one back. "Don't test me, pinky." _PINKY. _That was the dreaded nickname he made up for her. She growled and got up, smacking his forehead. "Shut up! And don't call me pinky!"

He got up from the couch himself and looked down at her. Even if she was shorter, she sure did have a scary demeanor. Gaara was about to say something, until she ran from him. "Can't catch me!" Sakura giggled and ran up the stairs. The red head was running after her. "Stop playing these silly little games! Seriously how old are you?" He asked, still chasing the young girl.

"I'll be eighteen in March!" Gaara heard a door slam when he finally reached the top of the stairs. He knew she wouldn't be in her bedroom, since that was the first place he would look. So he turned toward her brother's room instead. Opening the door, he peaked his head in and looked around. The room was sort of messy, papers and drawings were scattered all over the place.

"Sakura?" He called out and he heard her giggle from under the covers of Deidara's bed. "Sakura, come out. I'm done playing." Gaara grabbed the covers and pulled them off of her to see her smiling up at him. "You're no fun!" She poked her lip out and it made him sigh. She was such a child sometimes.

Gaara grabbed her hand pulled her up, only to have her smack right into his chest. She was so light, it was like she weighed nothing. "Are you doing those diets Ino is pushing you into?" He asked, but she didn't answer him. She only looked up at him with half-closed eyes. "I do no such things..."

With those final words, Sakura placed her lips on his. Gaara's eyes widened at the contact. Her lips were so warm. They felt good against his, it was like they belonged there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She smiled against his lips.

"That was a good way to get you to shut up." He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her again, only to have her wrap her arms around his neck in return. They were so focused on each other they didn't notice the front door opening and closing. Or the footsteps that were headed up the stairs.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sakura pulled away and saw Ino standing by the door, smiling at them. "N-nothing!" She blushed and felt Gaara smirking at her. "Just a little kissing." He pulled Sakura towards him and glared at Ino. "Until you interrupted."

"It's okay, I'll keep the gang busy! You two have fun now." Ino shut the door and headed back down the stairs. Sakura smacked Gaara's arm and kissed his forehead. "You're such a dork." She said. "I'm your dork now, right?" The pinkette nodded and kissed him on the lips again.

Gaara could tell he was going to fall for this girl. He already loved the feeling of her lips and body pulled up against his. The red head bit her neck, marking her as his own. "Ow." She smacked him again, only to have herself kissed again.

**The end**


End file.
